beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yinyo Yangus
Character Summary Yinyo Yangus or known as YY for short, was created by goldenxfredbear123, and was a OC submitted for a OC Contest on the FE Version of Devil Beater, known as Awakened Beater. Yinyo Yangus has a play-style that requires balance in order to be played with efficiency. This means that YY is a very versatile character to play, as your stats can vary based on how you choose to play YY. Appearance Wears a clean black and white Suit, as well as dawning on a scarf that is half colored in black and white, with hair that is dyed with black on one side, and white on the other. Personality Has two personas and will switch to either one of them uncontrollably. His serious and sometimes dark persona makes him well... Serious and dark… which causes him to use a lot of periods when speaking... His other persona is all about being crazy, joking, playful, and overconfident, wHiCh mAKeS HIm UsE CaPITALIzEd TeXT, and exclamation marks most of the time WHEN SPEAKING!!! Current Biography(Backstory) Yinyo Yangus is a businessman, who is out looking for a team to join in. Due to his problematic emotional liability(or Bipolar disorder), you can obviously guess that he is not accepted quite often. He gets disowned by one of his many teams one day, and decides goes on a rampage on a city, out of pure rage. Character Trivia * Yinyo Yangus was a character designed based off of a real Chinese symbol, you might know this as the Yin and Yang symbol, it basically means the balancing forces of the universe. * Yinyo Yangus’s ORIGINAL name was a (very cool) name (in the creator's opinion) that went by, Valralk Deshara, but due to the lack of real life context that name provided, it was then scrapped and was replaced with an even better name suggestion, that is what you see right now. * YY is labeled as a partial Unidentified Element User, which explains YY's partial black suit, some may find this unidentified element known as Cataclysma. Though it may explain what might the unknown element does, or what it means to its users, it has not been confirmed yet for what the unknown element actually is. * One may theorize that YY has the partial element of Helios, this can be backed up by the fact that YY has his uncontrollable personality changes(or just straight up Bipolar Disorder), though some may see that the contridiction for why YY is not a Helios user is due to the fact that he does not wear a yellow suit * YY may also be seen as a partial joke character due to his name Current Relationship(s) * While YY was roaming around the city in his rampaging state, Team Dimensiona were called up for help to put him down, as of currently there were no other groups that would do the job due to payment reasons. Summarization - “A (Super)Fast Paced Character, that is (meant) to be played with caution due to balancing issues.” Boss Information(If there was an actual Boss) - please note that the '''information below will be only applied' to YY as a Boss'' Health: 101,101 Speed: 40 Visualizations, and Extra Images: FBeamShoot YY.jpg|A Visual Representation YY's F ability dank2.png|Visualization of YY's ability E dank3.png|Visualization Of YY's R ability (No Rufaros were hurt during the making of this screen shot) SERRRIOUS.png|YY's Official Icon when speaking seriously peaceee.png|YY's official icon when speaking in his chaotic state Category:Devil Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Aether Category:Users Of an Unknown Element Category:Users of Partial Elements Category:Characters